Where am I?
by Mable
Summary: I've asked this questions many times since I awoke. I can't remember anything before this forest... Though I've seen the pages posted on the trees, I've seen the writings on the derelict building, and I know it's here somewhere... I know it is following me...


**Mable: Based from the games. I don't own most content except the story itself. Meant to be short and choppy. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Where am I?_

I've asked this questions many times since I awoke. I don't remember how I got here anymore, maybe a light, I think there was some sort of light, and yet I still can't remember a thing. I do know that I'm not alone in these woods though. I've seen the pages posted on the trees, I've seen the writings on the derelict building, and I know that somewhere it follows me. I just haven't seen him yet and I hope not to see him anytime soon. From his description I realize that he in dangerous and is certainly not a normal being of any kind. Not that I would be able to distinguish anything anymore as the trees pass me by. It's like I'm going nowhere and these thick trees could easily hide something. And I say that lightly; _something_.

They say it wears a black suit, dark as nothingness, and has the palest skin imaginable. It has the longest arms imaginable and even is rumored to have long tentacles that protrude from its back. My God, it's a monster… Though it's familiar too. Maybe I've seen it before and just can't remember it. In fact, I can't remember anything anymore. I cannot remember when I entered these woods and I'm wondering if something happened to me to make me like this. I'm scared of him, I'm scared of the darkness, and I even now fear the buildings that I used to hide inside of. The feelings of being trapped have finally overtaken me more than the fear of being out here with _it. _

I can't remember when I last slept except it must have been nice. Now I couldn't imagine stopping for even a second, I spend too much time searching for something, anything, to tell me how to escape these woods. Damn these woods! They are nearly endless! I must remain calm…. Must stay calm… I've gotten too desperate before and once began to move so quickly that I became dizzy. It's much better to stay calm and collected, because I know _he _is watching, and from the notes I know that _he _could very well make me this paranoid. Then again, why not be paranoid? I cannot remember anything before these blasted woods! Just trees! Nothing but trees! And-

Dear Lord, what was that?! I saw something nearby, something there, and then it seemed to be gone. I'm tempted to follow. If it is the pale, slender, dark suited man then I would rather see it first. I would rather know it is watching me than wander around with is perhaps following me. The notes tell me not to watch it, but I am determined to not be defeated. Sometimes I get uncontrollably enraged… That's when things happen… Once I was so frustrated that I was willing to scream to the sky and right then I thought, perhaps, I saw something, and then there was this noise of static… Maybe he's here now. Maybe it was always watching me… I see something, definitely.

Yes! That was definitely a light in that nearby building, so I approach, and almost like clockwork the lights go out. What is going on? What entered that building? It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm looking through the window and there is obviously no one inside. I see an old television in the corner, somehow on still, but the screen which once projected an image is now static. It means _it _is nearby. I turn to leave and I see something out there in the woods. There's a figure moving away and I'm willing to follow because if it was that _thing _wouldn't it follow me? I think I'm a fool. Do I care that I'm risking my life? No. I need answers, now.

I follow it through the woods, whatever it is, and I start to grow more annoyed. I attempt to speak, but decided against it. The closer I get the louder the static gets, ringing in my ears, and I am absolutely furious now. This _thing _must be keeping me here! From the notes I see multiple people have crossed through here and have obviously been killed, except me. I've been here for nearly eternity and yet I still live! Maybe it knows I know, maybe it sees something different in me, something must have changed. In fact it is changing now. It's as though the woods are growing darker and yet I don't feel tired, I don't feel like a day has passed, I just feel **angry. **It's doing something to me, it's making me change, it's making me _**angry**_!

That's when I finally catch up to the figure and suddenly I find myself approaching quicker and quicker as my eyes cloud with the same static that now erases any sense of hearing. I have the figure in my grasp and I see it for a second only to realize how horrifying it is. I cannot think straight and I… And I…

I think I killed it and I'm stumbling back now. I'm scared; how did I do this? Did I really just kill that _thing_? I look down and I… Wait… Wait, that's not… That's not a Slenderman at all! That's just a woman, she's got one of the pages in her clenched hand, and she's dead now. There's blood everywhere! I killed her!... I just couldn't control it, that thing made me- oh dear God- What is that!? Is that a tentacle coming around me?! I spin around and there's nothing there and yet I know, somewhere, _it's _here and I look down and….

No… No… This doesn't…

Oh God, why am I wearing a suit?

No… The entire time I ran from the _thing, _the _Slenderman_!

And the entire time I was running from _myself!_

I'm him…! I'm the- Wait… What? Wait a second… What am I doing?... Trees- A forest?

_Where am I?_


End file.
